In the conventional art, a game system is known in which a plurality of game machines perform communication through a network so that a game such as a competition play and a cooperation play which a plurality of users are allowed to join is implemented. This allows a plurality of users in remote locations to enjoy a common game. An information processing system is also known in which a server device distributes various contents concerning a game and then a game machine acquires these contents by using a communication function. As such, when a communication function of a game machine is used, pleasure and convenience of a game that are not allowed to be obtained in a non-communication environment are allowed to be obtained by a user.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing system is an information processing system including a server device and a plurality of information processing devices, comprising: an imparting part imparting value information to a user of each information processing device; and a joint information processing part performing information processing in accordance with joint operation of a user of one of the information processing devices and a user of another information processing device through a network, wherein when a given imparting condition has been satisfied in accordance with information processing having been performed by the joint information processing part, the imparting part imparts the value information.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and effects of the technique will become clearer from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.